


Snowed In

by Beigehere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Get Together, M/M, Snow Day, Snowed In, Teaching Assistant Castiel (Supernatural), Technically he's an RA, inspired by a tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beigehere/pseuds/Beigehere
Summary: The great snowstorm Uri is ravaging across Texas and Dean finds himself without power in his dorm room, same goes for his best friend Cas who lives on campus as an RA. They end up at Jo and Charlie's apartment because at least they get rolling power outages. As they settle in for a week of being snowed in together, Dean finds it hard to keep a distance from Cas, you know, because of his giant crush on him.(inspired by this TikTok https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeNSwYDQ/ )
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Snowed In

A shiver ran down Dean's spine as he hastily threw a pair of sweatpants across the room, not even caring to check if they made it into his duffle bag. Several pairs of socks were next followed by underwear and deodorant. He had a toiletries bag he took with him to the dorm's communal bathrooms so that was already together and he walked over to tuck that in with everything else. 

What is he forgetting? He already put on his one pair of boots, doubled socked up underneath, as well as a shirt, sweater, coat, and scarf, and this was all just to keep warm in his dorm room. He used to love the giant window on the one wall as Dean lives off of sunlight (and so do all the plants Cas has gotten him over the years), but right now cold is radiating from that side of the room and with the whole university losing power there was nothing Dean could do about it. 

His phone screen illuminated which reminded him to shove his phone charger in his bag (as it lay forgotten next to his bed). Checking the screen he saw it was a text from Charlie.

[hey can you bring mysterium with you?]

Dean grinned, he'd splurged and gotten the board game a few weeks ago and often brought it over to Charlie's, in fact, he should probably just leave it there after the winter storm passes since it's always at their apartment where he plays anyways.

He sent back a quick reply.

[on my way ;)]

Now all Dean had to do was get into his impala and pray that she can make it across town in the snow. Because Texas does get snow, and he's never had to drive in it before, especially not at night. This winter storm hit out of nowhere and electricity was quick to go off on campus and in the poor neighborhoods in town. Charlie and Jo live in a relatively nice apartment complex, who gets rolling blackouts. It's the fuckers in the rich neighborhood with all the power and heat that they want.

Dean's car was covered in snow by the time he got to it and thanked whatever god is out there that his mom threw in an ice scraper/snow brush when he left home this summer and he knew it was in his trunk with a million other things.

By the time he finished clearing off his windshield and windows, his fingers were numb in his gloves and his nose was probably going to fall off his face later. 

The inside of the car was just as cold and Dean shivered in his seat, carefully pulling out of the resident parking lot and onto the road. He knew to drive slow, and he could feel the snow crunching under his Baby, following the tracks of some poor bastard that had to come through here before him. 

At every stop sign, Dean could feel his precious car struggle to go again as his tires couldn't find traction on the ice. His grip on the steering wheel gradually got tighter and tighter before he pulled into the visitor's parking lot at Charlie and Jo's apartment complex. 

With a sigh of relief, he grabbed his stuff and walked to their door, noticing the lights were off in their windows and every other unit in the complex.

While Dean did have a spare key (even if it wasn't entirely legal for them to give him one), he knew they normally left the door unlocked when they expected company within an hour or so, so Dean walked right in.

"Hey, Dean-o!" Jo greeted. She, Charlie, and Cas (who came over earlier) were all sitting at their little dining table, playing Uno (Cas had just bought the retro design pack so the cards looked cool).

"I brought Mysterium!" Dean announced.

"Oh hell yeah!" Charlie said.

"Charlie you have to draw four," Cas interrupted, placing the card.

She looked down at the pile of cards in the middle and then back at Cas, "Fuck you," as she drew the cards. 

Cas on the other hand looked quite pleased with himself, "New color is green."

Jo sighed and picked up a new card, Cas placed a green 7 and announced "Uno."

Dean walked over and sat at the open chair, leaving his bag, coat, and boots by the door at the coat rack.

Charlie placed green 0, then Jo drew again shaking her head.

With quite the victorious smile, Cas placed a wild card and leaned back, having won the game. 

"I need a break," Charlie said, standing, the motion causing the candles sitting on the table around her to flicker.

"How long since the power went out?" Dean asked.

"Maybe an hour? It was like 15 minutes after I picked up Cas and we got back," Jo said, to which Cas nodded in agreement.

Charlie returned with a bowl of Cheez-its and put it in the middle of the table where the cards had been, as those were now in Cas's hands as he shuffled.

"How did Baby fare in the snow?" Jo asked.

"She's ok but every second hurt, and also, my fingers have frozen over," Dean held up his hands for dramatic effect.

"Well we're going to risk a trip to Target tomorrow to try and buy, well, anything, but food mostly, you could see is they have better gloves, Cas needs a pair too," Jo explained. 

"Yeah, but are we sure that Target is open, or going to be open?" Cas asked, turning to Charlie since she actually worked there.

Charlie shrugged, "I have no idea I'm not scheduled to work for like three more days, but someone sent to one of my D&D group chats that they went to Target today, Walmart and Winco were closed."

"Ok cool," Cas said, putting his cards back in their box.

"Are we not playing another round?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow to Cas.

"I thought we were going to play Mysterium now that you're here," he said.

"Or maybe you just know that I would beat you at Uno."

Cas rolled his eyes with a smile, "You wish."

Despite knowing each other since high school, Dean has never won against Cas at a game of Uno, which he's pretty sure is statistically impossible, as there is some aspect of luck to the stupid game, but in a one-on-one, Cas always beats him. At this point, it's become a running joke.

Nevertheless, Dean gets up to fish through his duffle bag for the Mysterium box and places it on the coffee table (as it was bigger than the dining table and needed for Mysterium since it took up so much space).

The game is incredibly fun but requires a bit of setup, and they just had everything in place when the lights flicked on with a whirr. 

Jo shot up immediately and ran to the kitchen, turning the dial to preheat the oven. Charlie flopped over to the couch and grabbed several remotes to turn on the TV and WiiU. 

Cas stood and announced, "Jo, I'm using your bathroom," and walked into her bedroom.

Dean laughed, "Y'all really did that huh?"

"We only get power for an hour and this lasagna I prepped earlier will need to be in the oven for most of that time so I need to get started now," Jo explained, getting a covered baking pan from the fridge.

"And I know that we'll only get in an hour or so of four-player Smash so I gotta get it going now," Charlie said, grabbing the other controllers from a cabinet under the TV, "Besides Mysterium will be fun and spooky in the dark with the candles and shit."

Dean nodded in agreement and took one of the controllers from Charlie's outstretched hands, sitting next to her on their little IKEA couch.

Charlie had just pulled up Smash when Jo sat in the bungee chair next to the couch and Cas came in from Jo's bathroom, looking down at his phone with a frown.

"What's up Cas?" Dean asked.

"It's one of my residents," he said, "but I'm flipped out he shouldn't be calling me."

"Are you going to answer it?" Dean asked, grabbing the TV remote.

Cas sighed and nodded, putting it up to his ear as Dean muted the volume.

"RA Castiel Novak." 

They were silent, all watching Cas as he hummed occasionally, listening to the person on the line.

"Yeah, I would go ask the RA on Call or whoever is at the front desk, we normally keep batteries down there for emergencies... Ok great, stay warm... thanks."

"What was that about?" Jo asked.

"He had his flashlight go out in the hallway and dropped his keys, so he couldn't find them. I just told him to get some at the front desk."

"Doesn't he have a roommate?" 

"Yeah but his roommate left to go home right before the storm hit."

"Ah, well take a seat Cas so we can play."

Cas sat down in the last open seat next to Dean on the couch, and since it was such a small couch, they sat legs pressed together. Charlie, on his other side, was half on the little armrest and sat cross-legged, so only her knee bumped into his thigh. 

It's not that Dean and Cas had never touched before, obviously, they're best friends and have been for years, but it's the fact that Dean has also been pining over Cas almost the whole time. And despite his best efforts, Cas never fails to make warmth blossom in Dean's chest. 

The Smash games lasted until Jo called for everyone to come and get lasagna when it was paused and everyone migrated to the kitchen. 

Dean's mouth was already watering from the smell. Jo and Charlie often just cooked in their apartment, and Dean and Cas liked to come over when they could to eat with them since dining hall food is kind of shit. In return though, they often buy board games and video games that stay at Charlie and Jo's and bring them coffee or snacks or pay for them when they go out to eat every once and a while. It's a good system and ensures Dean and Cas get some actually healthy home-cooked meals (and Jo is a great cook).

"I normally use a recipe but decided to do the cheese mixture off-book, same with the sauce, so let me know if it's any good," Jo said, grabbing the napkins as everyone sat down with their plates.

Dean took that first bite and almost died of happiness, it was the best goddam lasagna he's ever had, he couldn't even stop eating to praise Jo. Though he didn't really have to as Cas was quick to exclaim how good it was.

"Jo this is so good, I'm so glad we're roommates, I don't know how you did it."

Jo chuckled, "Thanks guys, and yeah I think it turned out really well, I'll have to remember to add thyme again next time."

Dean had just gotten back to the table with his second plate when the power flipped off again and the room plunged into darkness.

"Well, at least it finished cooking before the power quit again," Jo said, reaching over to light the candles still on the table. 

"Yeah, imagine if you had a half-baked lasagna in a cold oven for an hour," Charlie said.

"Oh my god, I would die." 

They finished eating and while Dean and Cas took the dishes to the kitchen (can't use the tap while the power's off), Charlie and Jo went back to making sure that their game of Mysterium is all set up and that enough candles are lit around the room. 

They played one game with Cas as the ghost before deciding to take a break, there was only 15 minutes left of blackout (hopefully) before the power returned. Charlie said she wanted to set up the air mattress during the next 'power hour' as she called it, just in case the city decides to keep the power off throughout the night. 

"Dean, did you want to take some beers out on the patio and leave them in the snow to get cold? it should only take a few minutes. 

"Sure, I haven't had the chance to see the field covered in snow yet," Dean said, putting on his boots and coat.

"Oh me neither, I'll come with you!" Cas said following suit.

Charlie and Jo's apartment has a small fenced-in patio that faced this big field that the apartment complex uses as a dog park for the residents. It's really quite big, about the size of a football field, and dotted with a handful of trees, so Dean can imagine it would look stunning covered in snow.

He and Cas each carried out a 6 pack and laid them on the ground in the thin cover of snow that managed to fall on their patio thanks to the wind. 

The sky was clear and because of the blackouts there wasn't much light pollution, so the sky was a huge stretch of stars and a glowing moon. Thanks to the white blanket across the ground, the moonlight bounced off of it and it was really quite easy to see everything.

"Wow that's beautiful," Cas said, leaning on the railing for a moment before realizing it was covered in ice. 

"I've never seen snow like this before, only in pictures."

"We got snow every once and a while in Arkansas, but never like this."

Dean turned to look at Cas, a sight he might argue even more beautiful than the scenery. 

Cas's cheeks were tinged pink and some dusting of snow had made its way to his navy blue coat, shining against it like stars.

It was only when Cas's piercing blue eyes met his that Dean remembered he was going to say something.

"If you uh, got snow in Arkansas, why don't you have gloves and shit?"

Cas laughed, "Uh, because I haven't lived there since middle school?"

"Oh, right, sorry, duh. My brain turned off with the power."

Cas laughed again and Dean took the opportunity to look away before it was obvious that he was oogling Cas. 

"You know," Cas said after a while, "without the wind, it's really not too bad out here."

"Yeah, tomorrow after we buy gloves we should totally have a snowball fight in the field, so long as there's no more wind."

Dean took a deep breath, noting the clean, pure smell of cold hanging in the air, picturing the scene. 

Picturing lobbing a powdery ball of snow at Cas as he laughed and fired back. Then one of them inevitably falls on their ass and the other has to pull them up, grasping hands, pulled in close, lips mere centimeters-

"-we go inside or no?" Cas's voice brought Dean out of his stupor.

"Uh, sorry man, kinda zoned out there, what did you say?"

"Oh, I just said the lights inside turned on, should we go in or no?"

Dean glanced at the snowy patio concrete where the 2 six-packs of beer sat as the sound of an air mattress being inflated inside droned on behind him.

"How about we have a couple of these, enjoy the night air, and then head in?" Dean proposed, grabbing two bottles and offering one to Cas.

He smiled and took the bottle, unscrewing the cap with Dean and they each took a swig.

Ah, nothing quite like shitty beer.

"How long do you think everything will stay shut down like this?" Cas asked.

"If we're lucky, till next week. Everything I've heard from the news is saying it will last until like Saturday."

"Really? Well, I hope the university releases a statement tomorrow about it, I really don't want to do my desk shifts this week.

Dean smiled, "Just stay here with us, don't even go back to the dorm building."

"I can't really do that kinda thing Dean, they'll fire me."

"Just say you went to help out a friend and got stuck because the roads closed or something."

Cas leaned over with a mischievous grin, "I don't know that seems a little dishonest doesn't it?"

Dean's heart immediately beat out of his chest, blood pumping through his body at an alarming volume.

"Well, it won't be a lie if you let me keep you here."

Dean's body wasn't sure if it should blush or pale because _oh my god am I flirting with Cas right now? ___

__Instead of looking surprised Castiel's smile simmered beautifully on his face, and Dean became very aware of the iron grip he now had on the cold beer bottle in his hand._ _

__There was a sudden knock on the patio door that almost had Dean jumping right over the railing and Charlie stuck her head out._ _

__"Hey guys, first one in gets the air mattress," She said after quickly ducking her head back inside._ _

__Immediately the two shoved into each other while replacing the bottles into the cardboard carrier, beer sloshing over the rims._ _

__Cas's shoulder then connected into Dean's chest with a laugh and Dean reached for his arm, trying to twist it away._ _

__They grappled with each other until Castiel fell to the ground with an oof, Dean straddling his waist (a position that will definitely revisit Dean in his dreams)._ _

__Cas lifted his knees to try to gain traction and flip Dean over, it was marginally successful as he did manage to roll them each on their sides, where Dean was barely able to keep the upper hand in the lazily thrown punches, all the while gasping for air amid laughs._ _

__Cas was actually laughing so hard that he pulled himself away from Dean in an effort to catch his breath, which left Dean with the opening to stand and head towards the door._ _

__He made it a resounding one step before he turned back to Cas who lay sprawled out in the snow, his clothes completely disheveled and his hair sticking sideways in one of the sexiest sights he'd ever seen._ _

__He couldn't stop himself from pouncing back onto Cas, who threw a handful of snow at him, and they resumed rolling across the patio, neither actually hurting the other._ _

__Cas eventually got to his feet and instead of tangling their ankles so he would fall again, Dean actually got up himself, grabbing Cas by the shoulder and dragging him backwards. Not a second later, Cas had his arm wrapped around Dean and ducked around him, flipping their position and stepping forwards to press Dean's back against the wall._ _

__Castiel had an arm across Dean's chest and a hand wrapped around one of Dean's biceps._ _

__The Winchester didn't trust himself to breathe as Cas's firey blue eyes pierced up into his, the innocent smile from moments before gone and replaced with some kind of dazed expression, his gaze lidded and breath hot._ _

__"Cas...?" Dean said after a moment, very aware that even despite the cold, much more of his best friend pinning him against a wall and he would almost definitely have a problem in his jeans._ _

__"Sorry, I- I don't know what-" Cas said, suddenly unable to finish the thought (which is very unlike him)._ _

__Maybe it was the cold, maybe it was the almost helpless tremble in Cas's lip as he started to realize the kind of positions they were in, but Dean was suddenly asking the one question that would most definitely ruin his most treasured friendship._ _

__"Can I kiss you?" he blurted, regretting it as the words formed in his mouth._ _

__Cas took a tiny step back but kept his arms in place against Dean._ _

__The shorter man opened his mouth and closed it again several times before sighing and closing his eyes, moving his hands to rest on each of Dean's shoulders._ _

__Despite the simplicity of leaning in to close the distance, Dean found himself unable to move as Castiel's lips hovered over his own._ _

__The gears whirring inside of Dean's brain suddenly stopped when his mouth fitted against his best friend's. He had a sneaking suspicion that they'd both be sleeping on the air mattress tonight._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up writing a continuation, idk


End file.
